


Spoon

by hopeforrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforrain/pseuds/hopeforrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of fluff. Pretty much nothing else. It's just Dean and Seamus being cute in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoon

Seamus opened his front door and winced as the hinges creaked. _Working the night shift is shit_ , he thought, as he passed through to the bedroom. He opened the door carefully and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend curled up on his side, sleeping. He took off his shoes and shirt and went to lay down beside Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss against the back of his shoulder. He loved it when he got opportunities like this to hold Dean close to him. After years of pining after each other, the feeling of having his arms around Dean was like nothing he could have ever imagined.

Just as Seamus was getting comfortable, Dean murmured, “Are you really trying to be the big spoon?”

_Ah… Not asleep_ , Seamus thought as Dean rolled over to face him. Dean rubbed a hand slowly across Seamus’ side and then leaned in for a long, slow kiss. The feel of Dean’s lips against his still kind of made Seamus’ brain short out, and when they pulled slightly apart, he just laid there smiling.

“Good morning,” Dean whispered.

“It’s not morning, stupid,” Seamus responded with a goofy smile on his face. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“But it is-” Dean leaned over Seamus’ shoulder to look at the clock behind him- “3:28. Which means it is, in fact, morning. So, good morning.”

“Fine. Good morning. And good night. I’m exhausted.”

Dean leaned in for one more kiss, his hand wrapping around to Seamus’ back. Their lips separated and Seamus rolled onto his other side, pressing his back against Dean’s chest. However much he loved having his arms around Dean, he loved Dean holding him tight even more (not to mention the fact that Seamus as a big spoon didn’t work very well given his leprechaun-esque stature). Dean wrapped his arms around Seamus and pulled him close. “Good night,” he breathed into Seamus’ ear, and they slowly fell into the peaceful oblivion that comes in the arms of the person you love.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
